


Apparition

by Kokyra



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, I dont know how to write, but im hoping doing small sections will help me update more, i kinda wanna try to focus on plot for once, shortish chapters for now, there might be some nsfw at some point?, you go searching like a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokyra/pseuds/Kokyra
Summary: The Autohaven Wreckers incident had shook headlines. There had been reports everywhere from journalists, news anchors, and amateur true crime vloggers. An urban legend had arose from the situation- some say that Philip Ojomo still lurks around the area as a ghost. Others say he's still alive and well. One thing is certain; not many had been able to come back to tell the tale.





	1. Chapter 1

_"You've never heard of Autohaven Wreckers? Shit was like, national headlines. _  
_Alright, so there was this car crushing company, right? Y'know, like how they compress cars into boxes? Well, one day, one of the employees saw blood coming out of the trunk. Of course, he went to go investigate and ended up freeing some kid that was tied up in there. The kid ran out, then BAM! The boss slit his throat and threw him back in the trunk. Well the worker put two and two together and snapped. Killed his boss. Put him in the compactor and ripped his skull and spine out._  
_Kinda weird how he... just lost it. Apparently he's from like, some other country. Africa, I think? Supposedly just wanted a better life for himself._  
_Anyways, the place just sorta shut down. Always wondered how many bodies are still there. And you know, they never found the worker. Some say Philip Ojomo still lurks around there and kills any trespassers. But the locals call him the Wraith." _


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

It had been a couple of years since the Autohaven incident took place, not too far off from your small town either. The general area had been shook by the whole situation; lots of people felt a strong hatred towards the authorities for turning a blind eye to the atrocities that happened. The cherry on top is, that as far as anyone knows, they weren't planning on demolishing the place. Despite the protests, petty vandalism, and trespassing, they had decided to keep Autohaven in place. 

You thought to yourself, _What's really stopping you from investigating?_  
Maybe the stories, but you never believed in ghosts. Every video of a "ghost caught on camera" seemed cheesy and fake. Campy horror movies seemed more believable. Sorry, Jason.  
The more you thought about it, the more tempting it seemed. If you could even make it inside the gates, a video could attract lots of attention. This could be your big break, and really, did you have anything to lose?

You decided that tomorrow would be the day. You had the next few days off, so you didn't have any responsibilities. Nobody would interrupt you. Perfect.  
You searched through your closet, eventually tugging out an old worn-out bag. This would have to do.  
It was time to make a list of the basic things you'd need to take.   
-Snacks  
-Water  
-Flashlight  
-Phone  
-Portable charger  
-Camera  
-Pocket knife  
That seemed good, yeah? Wait.  
-Salt  
That wards off ghosts or something, right? Or was it demons. Not that it mattered, it's not like they were real or anything.

That seemed like enough. You shuffled throughout your house, sifting through drawers and cabinets to find what you needed. You picked up an extra set of clothes and a polaroid camera in addition to the other one, just in case.  
Tonight, you'd rest. Tomorrow, at 5pm, you'd start your adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving this a read. I know the chapters may seem short, but it's easier for me to break everything up into small pieces. I hope you understand! I always feel bad because my chapters are usually a few hundred words, whereas other people pump out 1,000-3,000 word chapters.


	3. Awakening

Sunlight leaked between your curtains, shining brightly on your face. You groaned, pulling a pillow over your face. Bitch ass sun. You wanted to rest up, you know you had a big day ahead of you. You turned your back to the window, still holding the pillow tightly before drifting off once again.  
Whoa, you woke up at 3PM? Well, at least you had time to get yourself ready, and you wouldn't die from the suspense of waiting.  
You took a shower, figuring that as long as you run into a psychopathic killer, you might as well smell good while dying.   
After you cleaned yourself up, you got dressed and ate a large meal.   
You dressed in dark, flexible clothing. Black leggings, running shoes, and a navy blue t-shirt. A sports bra, too, in case it got a bit hot.

Grabbing your bag, you made your way to your car. You sat there for a moment, collecting your thoughts. Anything else you should bring? You thought for a moment before grabbing a notebook from your glove box, shoving it into your bag, along with a few pens. Just in case you needed to document your findings.

Driving there was surprisingly scenic. It was in the middle of a forest, and on a bit of an incline as well. The trees clung alongside of the road, and despite the shady environment, it didn't seem _too_ unsettling.  
That is, until you pull up to a large, metal gate. Crows lined up on the tall, metal spiked fence. You gathered your belongings and got out of your car, the hot air contrasted by a sharp breeze. Was the wind always this loud? It was howling.  
A sign bolted on one of the doors read:  
_"PRIVATE PROPERTY_  
NO TRESPASSING  
VIOLATORS WILL BE PROSECUTED"  
You couldn't help but snicker. That sign wouldn't ward anyone off, nobody cared about the cops. Not here, at least. Plus, the cops never cared for Autohaven before, why would they now?  
Once you had gotten closer to the doors, you couldn't help but notice how it was so... tempting. Not only was there no lock or chains, but one of the doors was cracked open ever so slightly.  
You pushed your fingers into the door, shoving the door to the side roughly. It was more difficult than you'd like to admit. You had to put in your other hand, and pull with your entire body weight just to barely get it open enough for you to fit. Even then, you had to throw your bag in, then enter by your side.  
You walked in, picking your bag back up and taking a few steps in to scope the place out. This place was just... Creepy. Rusted, destroyed vehicles everywhere. You knew that each of them probably held a skeleton inside.   
Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation came over you. Your felt numb all over, except for a bitter coldness in your fingers and head. The feeling slowly spread across your entire body. You felt like you were engulfed in a tub of ice. Your mind went blank, eyesight starting to go dark. You stumbled down, taking a seat on the ground, before laying down completely and losing consciousness.


	4. Campfire

You woke up to an intense warmth and burning scent. You were on the ground, in front of a bright campfire. You sat up, then suddenly it hit you. _You were exploring- who took you here?_ Anxiety had a firm grasp on your lungs, and you immediately started hyperventilating as a result. You inspected your arms and legs; nothing seemed damaged, and everything was fine aside the bit of dirt that had accumulated on your knees and elbows.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" A masculine, but kind of boyish voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked behind you, noticing a small group of three people. The one who had spoken was a man who looked like your typical average joe working a nine-to-five. He had thick glasses that sat crooked on his nose, and a head of short and messy black hair.  
"Um, not really. What's happening?" You asked, a bit jarred that three people had been behind you and you hadn't even noticed.  
A girl wearing a rosy pink tanktop had reached her hand out to you. You took ahold of it, and she pulled you to your feet. She had mousy brown hair tied into twin braids. Cute.  
"It's going to sound fuckin' crazy..." The third girl muttered. She had a short stature, dressed in baggy clothes and brown hair tucked messily in a beanie. "But I'll explain it. Basically, we're stuck here. Not like, _here_ here. But in this... plane. It's like purgatory. You're going to be killed over and over again. There's four of us, and one killer. We have to repair the generators to power those exit gates and avoid being caught by the killer." She had a hard time making eye contact with you while she spoke, likely out of embarrassment. "We need to get going. Come with us." She waved for you to follow them. You looked around for your bag, only for it to be nowhere to be found. The only thing that was by was your flashlight. You grabbed it before following them along one of the walls.  
"Oh shit, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Nea, this is Meg, and Dwight. You are...?"  
"Y/n."  
"Badass. Okay Dwight, show her how to do a generator. If he comes, Meg and I will try to lead him away."  
"Who uh, exactly is this guy?" You asked, though part of you already knew the answer.  
"The Wraith." Meg replied, "He's just barely invisible, until he hits his bell, so if you hear it, run."  
Dwight crouched down to a generator, motioning you to crouch next to him. "Alright, watch this. It's pretty simple, just timely. I shouldn't have to explain it, just keep an eye on what I'm doing. If you hear a click, you can move on to the next gears. Make sure you do it right, though, or it'll make a loud noise that's guaranteed to get the killer's attention."  
You nodded. "Gotcha... Uh, there's no reasoning with this guy, is there?"  
Nea let out a small chuckle, only to be nudged by Meg.  
"No, the killer won't really talk, he might make noises, but that's about it." Meg said. "Also, if anything happens to us three, or we escape out the doors and you can't get to it for whatever reason, there should be a hatch in the ground somewhere. It'll make a howling noise. You have to jump inside of it, even if it's a bit scary, you'll be safe."

You had finished the generator you had been working on, the lights above it turning on accompanying a loud noise. Not long after, the sound of a heavy bell rang in your ears. You gulped, turning behind you, Out of thin air, a grey figure materialized before you. He had to be around 7'6. He was covered in bandages, a tarp, and plastered with mud and clay. Small, yet piercing, white eyes glowed and looked right into your's.

"Hey, jack ass!" Nea yelled, immediately catching the Wraith's attention. She had a flashlight of her own, one much more industrial than your's, and shone it right into his eyes. "Y/n, get out of here!" She shouted.

The Wraith let out a gravelly, deep howl. There is no doubt to whether or not Nea aggravated him.

You ran away at full speed, kicking up dirt and stone in the process. Nea ran in the direction opposite to you, the Wraith not far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support already! I haven't even have it up for a day yet and to see people already interested is very inspiring to me.


End file.
